Desks have evolved from simple table-like structures into some fairly complex designs. One example of such designs is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,655 to Robolin for a Data Processing Work Station. A tubular framework is provided having multiple shelves for holding various components of a data processing system. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,619 to Robillard et al. for a Movable CRT Pedestal. This design involves the use of a laterally movable support for the video display monitor. The support also includes telescoping arms for adjusting the distance of the monitor from the user.
Certain other desk designs involve the use of slanted and/or wrap-around work surfaces. Such designs can be found as early as 1903, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 744,888 to Widman et al., for an Office Desk. This desk has a slanted work surface with a recessed central portion so as to wrap around the user. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,952 to Shirley for a Desk, featuring a wrap-around design with storage compartments therein.
Many of these designs, however, are limited to a certain defined application. Thus, a desk designed specifically for a data processing work station may lack a writing surface. Others may not be able to accommodate a computer system or may make use of the keyboard or other components difficult or tiring.